two worlds or one world
by fantasydreama
Summary: Snape had a daughter who joins the BAU team When the past comes back to take her Morgan is the only one who she entrusted her secret to and he finds himself caught in the middle of wanting to protect her and not knowing how. can he save her


It was a quiet day in the bullball when a young women walked in; she had black hair that fell in waves down to her waist, brown eyes and had impossibly pale skin. Morgan saw her looking around like she was searching for someone getting up he made his way over to her "hi gorgeous. can I help you with something?"  
She blushed as she answered him "em yes I ah I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner please."  
Smiling at her her directed her to go up the stairs and that he was in the second office one the left, she thanked him and walked to the office he had indicated. Morgan then went to join the others in the pen-ball who began to discuss the girl who went into Hotch's office. "Who's she Morgan?"  
"Don't know. wounder if she is the transfer from England. She seems a bit young though." Morgan answered "She seemed shy too." Prentis added "Not surprising with her background, and yes she is the transfer. None of us are pleased by her age or her shyness but out of the possible transfers she was the only one who was able to profile." Rossi informed them.  
"How old is she then?" Reid asked.  
"She will be 19 in a couple of weeks."  
"What she's just a kid!" Morgan exclaimed in shock.  
"She may well be but Hotch would not have chosen her if he felt she was not capable of the job he would of picked someone else." Rossie defended "She must of made quite an impression then." Prentis commented.  
"Yes she did, she profiled Hotch as an example of a capabilities." Rossi said.  
"That was brave considering her shyness."  
"No not really she's shy when given a complement or with someone she feels is intimidated by. We hope to get her out of her shyness. She is a good profiler though."  
"So she's like another Reid then?" Morgan asked "I was not that bad was I?"  
"No kid but the way she is means we will treat her the same way we do you."  
"You said it was not surprising by her past what do mean Rossi?"  
"Well when she was 4 she witnessed her mother being murdered her farther put her into an orphanage home so that she would be safe from the work he was doing but he himself was killed when she was 6. She's never been adopted and from what I've been told her father had a rather bad reputation and lets say kids a rather cruel."  
"Poor kid. so how did she become a profiler then so young and the BAU looked at her for the position?"  
"The type of education she has had meant that when she left school she was able to get a job in law enforcement but she also took it a step further she had already thought of profiling long before then and took it up while she was in school."

By this time Hotch and the women had started to come down to where they were. "your all together good. I'll like to introduce you all to Annalithea Snape. We have decided under the circumstances that she will be working with us for 9 months and we will go back over if she is to stay or not. Morgan I want you to show her around please and get her used to how things are done here." With that said he went back up to his office.  
"Hi don't worry to much kid we will have your back any time." Morgan spoke to ease the tension he felt was coming off of her.  
"It's OK. I'm not normally this shy but this is a big change for me and I feel rather alone at the moment. Oh and ah please call me Anna."  
That made them all smile "Well Anna you are going to fit in just fine if you ever need anything don't be shy just ask. We are all here for each other."  
"That is good to know. Thanks. I know what you are thinking that I'm too young but I feel confidant that I will not let any of you down."  
JJ's phone began to ring; she made her way to her office. It seemed like she only shut the door when she came back out.  
"Grab your go bags we're going to LA there's been a kidnapping. I'll go and get Hotch."  
"Well I hope that you are ready Anna." Said Reid.  
"I'm ready. I wasn't expecting this though on my first day."


End file.
